


Three A.M. Coffee

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is woken up at three in the morning by a pounding at his door</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three A.M. Coffee

Castiel jolted awake to the sound of frantic pounding on his door.  He glanced over at his alarm clock and groaned loudly before rolling out of bed.  Only one person would be waking him up at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Castiel called out as he made his way through his apartment towards his door, voice all gravelly from sleep.  The pounding never stopped, and Castiel quickened his steps before his neighbors started to complain.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said as he opened the door.  Dean stood on the other side with his fist raised as if he was about to hit the door again.  He quickly lowered it and gave a sheepish grin at Castiel, then squeezed his way past him and worked his way towards the kitchen.

“Please, come in,” Castiel grumbled to himself, shutting and locking the door before turning and following Dean.  He leaned against the counter and watched as Dean started poking through his cupboards, pulling out his coffee grounds and a coffee mug.

“Dean,” Cas said, squinting his eyes as Dean filled his coffee maker all the way to the top with water.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m making coffee,” Dean said, tapping his foot impatiently on the tile floor as he watched the coffee start brewing.

“I can see that, but, why are you at my apartment making coffee?  At quarter after three in the morning?”

Dean pulled the backpack off his shoulder and plopped it down on top of the counter.  Castiel hadn’t even noticed him carrying it when Dean first pushed his way inside.

“This is why I’m making coffee,” Dean said, waving his Mechanical Engineering course book around before tossing it on the counter next to his bag along with a notebook.  He let out a little “yes!” as the coffee finished brewing and he quickly poured it into the  _ Save the bees! _ mug he had pulled out of the cabinet before carrying both his coffee and his book to the little table stationed right outside of the kitchen.

“You couldn’t drink coffee at your own place?” Castiel asked, following Dean out to the table and sitting on a chair at the other end.

“Nah, man.  I finished it earlier this evening.  I have a paper due in-” Dean glanced down at his watch “-a little over five hours.  I  _ have  _ to get it done, this is a big part of my grade.”

Castiel just hummed and debated on grabbing a cup of coffee as well, or just heading back to sleep.  He sat there in silence for a few minutes and watched as Dean began writing in the notebook and taking sips of his coffee.

“Dude,” Dean said, startling Cas awake.  He hadn’t even realized he had started drifting while sitting at the table.  “Go on to bed, don’t let me keep you up.”

“You sure?  I can sit out here with you and keep you company, Dean.”

Dean shook his head and shooed Castiel away.  “No, go back to sleep.  I’m not going to make great company right now anyway.  Not until this paper is done at least.”

Castiel stood and yawned before nodding.  He started to head back towards his bedroom, but Dean stopped him before he got to his door.

“Hey, thanks for the coffee.  We still good to go out for dinner and a movie tonight?”

“Yeah.  I’ll be home from my last class around five,” Castiel said, turning and giving Dean a soft smile. 

“Awesome.  I’ll meet you here,” Dean said, giving Castiel a smile back before looking back down at his paper.

Castiel left his bedroom door open a crack and snuggled back in under his blankets.  He fell asleep listening to Dean mumbling to himself and drinking coffee.

\-----

When Castiel finally pulled himself out of bed for the second time, it was after nine in the morning.  He grabbed some fresh clothes and stumbled his way to the bathroom.  Fifteen minutes later, he stumbled his way out to the kitchen, hair dripping water onto his shirt.  He was pleasantly surprised to see his coffee pot full of still hot coffee, and he quickly downed a cup.

Feeling a little more alert, he glanced over towards the table where Dean had been sitting the night before.  He wasn’t surprised to see Dean gone, but, he was surprised to see a paper propped up against the mug Dean used the night before, and a single flower sitting inside the mug.

As he walked closer to the table, the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile when he saw the little bee drawn in the corner of the paper.  He picked up the flower and huffed out a laugh when he saw that it was a felt rose, but he still hugged it close for a bit before laying it down on the table and reaching for the note.

_ Hey babe, _

_ Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night.  Or, well, early morning.  Whatever.  Point is, sorry for waking you. _

_ Anyway, thank you again for the coffee.  I really needed it, and it helped me finish my paper on time!  I set the timer on the coffee pot to start brewing at 8:30, I figured you’d be up not long after that. _

_ I’ll see you this evening, and don’t worry, this time I won’t forget my key! _

_ ~Dean _

Castiel took the note, and the flower, back to his room and placed them on the nightstand.  He grabbed his bag, then left his apartment to head to class.

\-----

Castiel could hear his television before he even opened his apartment door, and he smiled knowing that Dean was already inside waiting for him.

He was surprised, however, to find Dean passed out on his couch, oblivious to the movie currently playing.

He quietly closed his door and toed off his shoes, then carried his bag back to his bedroom.  When he returned, Dean hadn’t budged.   Castiel didn’t really want to wake him up, not when he was sleeping so soundly.  He had a feeling that Dean pulled an all nighter last night.  

He bit his lip as he debated on what he wanted to do.  Finally, Castiel shrugged and went back to his bedroom to pull on a pair of pajama pants, then pulled his blanket off of his bed and carried it back out to the couch.  

He tried to sit down and maneuver around so that Dean’s head rested in his lap without waking Dean, but, just as he was getting ready to throw the blanket over him, Dean blinked his eyes open and looked up at Castiel.

“Hey,” Castiel said quietly.  Dean smiled up at him, then nuzzled his face into Castiel’s stomach.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, voice quiet and tired.  “Pajamas?” 

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and chuckled at the happy hum Dean let out.  “Yeah,” he said.  “I figured they’d be more comfortable for a night on the couch.”

“Uh, what about our date?” Dean asked, frowning.

“Tomorrow, Dean.  You need rest, and I want to stay right here, just like this.”

“You sure?” Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s stomach again, then sighed happily and relaxed completely.

Castiel would eventually fall asleep himself while running his fingers through Dean’s hair.  He would later wake up with a crick in his neck when it was completely dark outside, and he’d wake Dean in the process of getting up to get some Tylenol.  They would decide to order some Chinese food to be delivered, then they’d both snuggle up together (“I don’t cuddle, Cas.  I’m just cold.”) on the couch and pick a movie to watch together before making their way back to Castiel’s bedroom.

But at this moment, Castiel was right where he wanted to be.  

“I’m sure, Dean.  Sleep.”


End file.
